<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fit for a princess by bookl0ver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643282">Fit for a princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver'>bookl0ver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballum Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ballum week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My third contribution to Ballum Week</p><p> </p><p>Day 3 - Family </p><p> </p><p>It's Lexi's birthday, and everything has to be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballum Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fit for a princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for clicking, I hope you enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>No warnings apply.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s got the balloons?” </p><p>“They’re here!” Ben called to Lola from the living room, locating the balloons in one of the bags of party supplies. </p><p>“Start blowing them up for me,” Lola directed, not looking up from where she was plating up the food Callum was making. Sausage rolls, cupcakes, mini-pizza slices and more all passed from Callum’s oven mitts to Lola’s. </p><p>“The bakery’s just rang, the cake’s ready,” Jay informed Lola, popping his head into the Mitchell kitchen. “Want me to get it?” </p><p>“Could ya?” Lola replied, still arranging the cupcakes into a neat circle. </p><p>“Are the kids really gonna eat that much food?” Jay gestured at the banquet’s worth of food taking up all of the kitchen surfaces. There was even a jelly in the shape of a rabbit sitting in the sink. </p><p>“We’ve got Lexi, Chantelle’s pair, Bailey, Ricky and Amy, Will and Janet, Ollie and Kush’s lot, as well as the other kids in her class.” Listing off the guests, Lola’s brow became more and more furrowed, frowning. “And that’s just the kids. We’ve got Phil and Sharon, Ian and Kathy, Bobby, Peter, us four, Chantelle and Gray, Billy – I don’t know about the other kids’ parents, if it’s just one of them or both, or even if they’re planning on stopping. Oh god, I should’ve asked, what if there’s not enough – “ </p><p>A hand clasped hers and she paused, looking up into Jay’s eyes. “Hey, you’ve been planning this for weeks ain’t ya?” A soft nod. “Then it’ll be fine. You’re the smartest person in this whole square, “- The yell of “that ain’t saying much!” from Ben was ignored- “And you’ve planned this out to the littlest detail. Don’t worry, just enjoy our little girl’s big day, yeah?” </p><p>Lola’s face brightened, smiling up at Jay and squeezing his hand. “How’d I get so lucky?” She pondered, as Jay raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. </p><p>“I’ll go get that cake. You stop stressing, or Callum’ll tell me, won’t ya Cal?” </p><p>Callum raised his hands in surrender. “Oh no, you ain’t getting me involved. I’m here to cook for the princess and stop her daddy from crying and forbidding her from aging.” </p><p>“That’s his diplomatic way of saying yes,” Jay grinned, squeezing passed Lola, dropping a kiss on her cheek, before exiting out of the backdoor. </p><p>Callum and Lola shared a look before laughing. “Mitchell men, eh?”</p><p>“He’s right though Lo, we’ve got more than enough. This is more than we used to make for the whole barracks.” Callum laughed, patting Lola’s shoulder softly. </p><p>“Well your barracks weren’t full of hungry kids and cheap-skate parents, were they?” Lola retorted, no heat in her voice. “Is that all the food done?” </p><p>“Yeah, all cooked. I’ll put the hot stuff in the oven to keep warm, cold stuff in the fridge. We’ve got three hours before Lex finishes school right?” </p><p>Lola nodded, following the instructions. It seemed like a lot of fuss to go for an eight-year old’s birthday party, but Lola and Ben both agreed that they wanted to spoil their daughter. Everything that they’d never had, having grown up with Phil and in care, Lexi would get double. Or quadruple, as the case may be, with Jay and Callum eager to help in every way they could. They wouldn’t admit it, but Lexi had them both wrapped around her little finger.</p><p>“Why don’t you sit down?” Callum suggested once the worktops were clear. “I’ll help Ben with the banners and balloons.”  </p><p>Nodding, Lola allowed Callum to pull out a chair and ease her into it. She flopped forward, resting her face on her arms. </p><p>“I just don’t want people thinking I can’t provide for her, y’know?” She mumbled. Callum froze, staring at her in wonder. </p><p>“That little girl adores you, Lo. Nobody could ask for a better mum.” Callum ran a thumb across Lola’s hand, smiling reassuringly when she tilted her head to look up at him. “And if anyone dares think otherwise, then they clearly don’t know anything about you, or Lex.” </p><p>Lola smiled, tears coming to her eyes that she blinked back. “You’re so sweet, Cal. Ben’s so lucky to have you.” </p><p>“Don’t I know it.” Ben chimed, strolling into the kitchen with an empty mug in his hands. He glanced at the joined hands and laughed. “You ain’t trying to turn my boyfriend are you Lo?” </p><p>Lola laughed at that, not able to be indignant. “Course not! I’m perfectly happy with Jay, thank you very much. I’ll have a cuppa while you’re making one.” </p><p>“Who said you got one?” Ben retorted, grabbing her a mug from the cupboard anyway. “You want one babe?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ve got water.” Callum gestured to his glass. </p><p>“Boring,” Turning to plant a kiss on Callum’s head, Ben leaned his body against Callum’s whilst the kettle boiled. </p><p>“Weren’t what you were saying last night now was it?” Callum sniped back, tilting his head back for a kiss, which Ben obediently granted. </p><p>“Callum!” Lola giggled. “Not such a baby gay no more are ya?” </p><p>“I’ve been training him,” Ben replied, enjoying the way Callum’s ears turned pink as he remembered Lola’s presence. “Anyways, why am I lucky to have him again?” </p><p>“He’s just being a sweetheart, as usual.” Lola smiled at the pair softly. </p><p>Callum closed his eyes and allowed them to talk about the specifics of Lexi’s party. Ben had been out picking up games, toys and music from every corner of London all morning, and was going through the list with Lola, checking he’d brought everything he was meant to. </p><p>“Our girl’s gonna have the best day ever, Lo, I promise.” Ben told Lola, his confidence in the fact reassuring. “She’ll be surrounded by friends and family, with more food and games than any kid her age could dream of.”</p><p>“I know.” Lola nodded, taking the mug Ben placed in front of her. A yawn escaped her. It was only midday, but she’d been up and on the move since five, and already the exhaustion was hitting. </p><p>“Why don’t you go have a lie down, Cal and I will finish up here and pick madam up from school yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” She finished her drink and stood up, giving Callum and Ben’s shoulders a squeeze. Before she could make it out of the kitchen door and up the stairs, Jay came barrelling in, a large box held precariously in his hands. </p><p>“You lot seen this monstrosity?” He asked, plonking the box on the table. </p><p>The tiredness evaporated as Lola span on her heel and began opening the box. “They’d better have got this right. Lexi was really clear what she wanted. “ </p><p>Silence fell as the cake was revealed. </p><p>“That ain’t a cake, it’s a bloody sculpture!” Ben exclaimed, staring at the foot high, bright pink, sparkly mountain of a cake. </p><p>“It’s so cute!” Callum grinned, taking in the sight. Marshmallow unicorns covered in glitter-sprinkles perched beside chocolate princesses, surrounded by rainbow swirls. “Lex’ll love it!” </p><p>“I’m sure she will, but I don’t think your purse will Lo,” Jay pointed at the box, the price tag clear. “Fifty quid, really babe?” </p><p>“Hey, it’s for our little girl. She deserves the best. Don’t she Ben?” </p><p>Ben pulled a face, torn between siding with the mother of his child, or his brother. “Fine. Nah you’re right. I’ll give ya half toward it.” He sighed, shoving twenty-five pounds into Lola’s hands. </p><p>Lola grinned, pocketing the money and moving out of the way of Callum and Jay, who carried the cake as though they were carrying the crown jewels. With Lola and Ben’s eyes boring into them, and fifty quid on the line, they may as well have been. </p><p>“Right, that’s princess’ cake all sorted. You have a kip Lo, you look knackered,” Ben smiled, gently ushering Lola towards the stairs. “Us blokes will decorate, and we’ll give you a shout in time for you to put your face on before the guests get here.” </p><p>“You implyin’ my girl needs to put a face on?” Jay poked Ben teasingly, and the two brothers made their way into the living room, chuckling and sniping at each other. Callum and Lola watched them fondly. </p><p>“We really did get lucky, didn’t we?” Callum asked softly, smiling at the sound of Ben’s indignant yells and amused laughter. Ben always brightened around Jay, their banter easy and relaxed. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lola agreed, leaning against Callum’s chest. “We really did.” </p><p>“Oi, Highway, get in here!” Jay’s voice called, a pack of banners proclaiming ‘Happy birthday’ thumping against Callum’s chest. “We need your lanky arms to put them up.” </p><p>“You’d best get in there,” Lola grinned, making her way up the stairs. “Before there’s a mutiny against the tall people from the five-nine club.” </p><p>Chuckling, Callum headed into the living room, where he was promptly shoved towards the border of the room. As Lola laid down in her bed, the sounds of laughter and jibing from the three men filled her ears. She smiled, closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift off, thinking of her baby girl and the three men downstairs who loved her deeply. </p><p>Soft snores escaped her, as she dreamt of them. Of her broken, misfit little family. </p><p>Her beautiful family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated. </p><p> </p><p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>